redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosewick
Rosewick is a small republic situated in the far south of London, beween the southern regions of Croydon and Bromley. What was once considered perfect has diminished drastically, resulting poverty and crime. History In 1968, the mayor of the London borough of Rosewick, Nicholas Bridges, suceeding in his plan of transforming the borough into his own republic. He wished to prove to everybody that if the world lived by his laws and rules, the world would be a much better place. The error he made was his inability to see that perfection doesn't exist on wealthy alone, and while some of the towns in his republic began to fall apart, his reputation did, as well. Ten towns were formed, each with their own function and identity. The Luxhall was constructed to represent Rosewick in its entirety. Before the republic began, a vote was conducted by the residents of Rosewick, confirming that 80% of the population agreed with the change in government. On September 15th, 1968, the Republic of Roswick was born. White Rose A white rose is the emblem of Rosewick. It is meant to symbolise goodness, cleanliness and purity, which is exactly what Rosewick is supposed to be. Foundation Every year on the anniversary of Rosewick's foundation, the Perfect Week takes place. Celebrations occur all throughout the republic, including parades and festivals, while the residents throw white roses into the streets. September 15th is considered a public holiday. Laws of Rosewick Laws *Imprisonment occurs as the punishment for murder and rape. The perpetrator is confined in the Bridges Criminal Institutional Facility. *Robberies result in a minimum of a £200 fine, plus the night in jail. *After 3 arrests, the perpetrator is issued a Rosewick criminal record. *After 15 arrests, the perpetrator is exiled from Rosewick. *No suing rights. *Citizens are only able to work and attend school inside Rosewick. Benefits *Free health care *Standard VAT rate of 5% *Tax goes to Rosewick Republican Council alone (For the departments of Rosewick, see: The Luxhall) Features Facilities *2 x hospitals: Green Cross Hospital in New Ashdale; North Rosewick Hospital bordering Swanham and Tiverton's Ridge. *3 x vetenary clinics: New Ashdale, Napbury, Stratworth. *1 x theme park: Beldon Park in Nunworth. *1 x university: Rosewick University in Nunworth. *Stores: all throughout Rosewick. Vinnie's - half takeaway, half diner. Shandry's - supermarket selling goods from the Real World. Fosstree - strictly sells Rosewick home brand items. Homebrand items *Rosa-Cola: the Rosewick alternative to Coca-Cola *Weet-in-a-box: a rip-off of Weetabix *Kerry's Chocolate Apple: a rip-off of Terry's Chocolate Orange *Scholade®: home brand of chocolate. Includes Bubbler bars, Fruity, Rounder and Blocks Rosewick Educational Testing Rosewick Educational Testing (R.E.T.) is a test conducted for students in their final year of secondary school. Each town is ranked by importance, placing each student on a ranking depending on how well they achieve in the tests. A student of New Ashdale who achieves poor results would still be ranked above a student in Old Selby who achieves really well. Category:Rosewick